Jackie Burns
Jackie Burns (born October 4, 2003) is an American actress working in musical theater. Early Life and Education Born October 4, 1980, Burns grew up in Middletown and Ivoryton of Connecticut and graduated from University of Connecticut in 2002 with a degree in theatre. Career Burns performed in regional theatre at Papermill Plyhouse, Connecticut Repertory Theatre, and Northern Stage, among other places, for the first six years of her career. She starred in the 2009 Tony Award-winning Broadway revival of Hair as part of the "Black Boys Trio." Burns also appeared in the original Off-Broadway cast of Rock of Ages. From July 2010 to June 2011 she starred as Elphaba in the first national tour of Wicked (Irene nomination for Best Performance).Wicked Tour Will Welcome Jackie Burns July 8 Burns played Elphaba on Broadway, replacing Teal Wicks on September 27, 2011 alongside her former national tour co-star Chandra Lee Schwartz as Glinda.Jackie Burns & Chandra Lee Schwartz to Bewitch WICKED as 'Elphaba', 'Glinda' on Broadway Beginning Sept. 27 Burns' final performance was initially scheduled for February 10, 2013 however, she could not play her last 2 weeks of performances due to suffering from the flu. Standby Donna Vivino (whom Burns succeeded on the National Tour) went on during those final 2 weeks. Burns was succeeded by International star Willemijn Verkaik following her initial last day. Burns recently appeared in the Tom Kitt and Brian Yorkey musical "If/Then" as the standby for Elizabeth (Idina Menzel). The musical, directed by Michael Greif, had its world premiere at the National Theatre in Washington D.C., starting with previews on November 5, 2013, and an official opening on November 24, 2013 before transferring to Richard Rodgers Theatre on Broadway, which began previews on March 4, 2014 and opened on March 30, 2014. Burns' first performance as Elizabeth occurred on May 14, 2014 following intermission (due to Menzel feeling very sick during the show's first act). The next three days, Burns went on full show. If/Then closed on March 22nd, 2015. On January 27th, 2016, Burns joined the National Tour of If/Then as the full time Elizabeth replacing Menzel (who played the first 7 cities) in Dallas, Texas. She is expecting to play the role for the remainder of the run. Theatre Credits Broadway *''If/Then'' - Elizabeth (Standby) (March 4, 2014 - March 22, 2015) *''Wicked'' - Elphaba (replacement) (September 27, 2011- Feb. 10, 2013) *''Hair'' - Member of Black Boys Tribe, Sheila (u/s), Jeanie (u/s), assistant dance captain (2009-2010, Broadway Revival) Off-Broadway *''Rock of Ages'' - Swing, Regina (u/s), Justice (u/s) (2008-2009, Original Off-Broadway Production) *''Unlock'd'' (2013) Tour *''Wicked'' - Elphaba (replacement) (July 2010- September 2011) *''If/Then'' - Elizabeth Vaughan (replacement) (January 27, 2016 - ) Television *''All My Children, 1 episode *The Late Show with David Letterman, Tribe Member, 1 episode, 2009 *Show People with Paul Wontorek, Guest, 1 episode, 2012 *''Hey Kid: Backstage at If/Then with James Snyder, Herself, 2 episodes, 2014 Film *''Midnight Temptations'', Model, 1995 Awards *Connecticut Critics Circle Award for Best Actress (won) *IRNE Award for Best Actress in a Musical for Wicked (nominated) References External links * Category:Living people Category:American musical theatre actresses Category:1980 births Category:University of Connecticut alumni